


Family of the Arrow

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Felicity Has Two Hands, Mia-centric, Multi, Oliver Queen Lives, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Mia loved her family, even though it was a bit more complicated than other families. Made more complicated when she remembered the old timeline.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Family of the Arrow

Olicityssa || Arrow || Olicityssa || Family of the Arrow || Olicityssa || Arrow || Olicityssa

Title: Family of the Arrow – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/f & f/f), family fluff, domestic, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Oliver/Felicity & Nyssa/Felicity

Side Pairings: Dinah/Laurel, Quentin/Donna

DC Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul, William Clayton, Mia Smoak, Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance, Quentin Lance, Donna Smoak

Writer's Month Prompt: family

Summary: Mia loved her family, even though it was a bit more complicated than other families. Made more complicated when she remembered the old timeline.

**Family of the Arrow**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Mia Smoak had lived two lives. By the time she reached the age she had been during the Crisis, her memories of the alternate timeline came rushing back in, with a bit help from J'onn.

It was strange for her to remember a different life-time. One so jarringly different, at that.

A life where her dad wasn't in the picture, where her moms had raised her isolated in the woods. Only Felicity and Nyssa. Not even William, her brother who had been raised by his grandparents far away in that timeline, a brother she had barely gotten to know by the time the timeline restarted. It was weird remembering first meeting her aunts Dinah and Laurel when she was already an adult herself. It was odd only getting to meet her dad through time-travel – _definitely_ weird to see him this young, to see them all this young. Team Arrow. She knew them all, knew them now, had known them her whole life – but not in that other timeline.

No, in that other timeline, she had ever only known her moms until she was in her late teens.

Her life – her real life – the one she had lives in this timeline – it was different. So very different.

The only constant was that she still had her two moms. But in her life, she had her father too. That was the confusing part, because she _knew_ in the other timeline, Felicity and Nyssa had only gotten together after Oliver had left with the Monitor, when Felicity had asked Nyssa to help her raise Mia and it hadn't been until Mia was around four that her moms got together.

"What... What did you change in the timeline to make _this_ happen?"

They had a family meeting about the alternate timeline after William and Mia's memories had been restored. All three – Oliver, Felicity and Nyssa – already remembered their old lives, they had been visited by J'onn right after the crisis to have their old memories restored. Mia was frowning, motioning vaguely at Oliver, Felicity and Nyssa. There was a thin-lipped smile on Nyssa's face.

"Your father and I were married years before your mother and him", started Nyssa plainly.

"Uh... no offense, ma, but you're a lesbian, so how did _that_ happen?", asked Mia worried.

Nyssa made a small sound and shook her head. "My father... arranged for this marriage, for the sake of keeping our bloodline in charge of the league, when your father became the demon."

That made sense, far as Mia knew about Ra's al Ghul. The man didn't sound like he cared much for his daughters, or anything beyond his status. Still, to make his out lesbian daughter marry a guy...? Mia made a face and exchanged a look with her brother. Neither of them could imagine – him gay, her an aro lesbian, both knowing they were loved and cherished by their parents.

"In the original timeline...", continued Felicity tentatively, reaching a hand out to link fingers with Nyssa. "Well, things between me and Oliver were still very new and I was mainly... jealous. Did have a bit of a crush on Nyssa, I mean... Yeah. But the jealousy divided us and Nyssa was still filled with grief about Sara. We parted ways and only occasionally met up again but it never..."

"I was falling for Laurel, but... that wasn't meant to be either", tagged Nyssa on sadly. "It was only when your mother called on me to help her protect you, Mia, that we... grew closer."

"Meeting you, Mia, hearing from you that Felicity hadn't spent twenty years all on her own, waiting for me... I was glad to hear she had found happiness again", continued Oliver with a small smile, looking at his wife and his wife's wife. "I know Felicity has a lot of love to give. But I also knew that in this timeline where I never leave with the Monitor, the two of them would never... I didn't want to take that happiness away from them, either of them. Felicity deserves all of the love, not just mine. I was fine sharing, so... when I recreated the universe, I simply... gave them a little nudge, back when me and Nyssa were still married."

"We came to a different arrangement, one where I stayed Oliver's wife, but... everyone benefit from it", offered Nyssa, a sly smile on her lips. "And I do think that is all the detail _you_ need on that."

"Yes, please", agreed William, making a bit of a face. "So, the two of you... fell in love while you two were married and in the end, there was one divorce and two weddings?"

"Essentially", confirmed Oliver, smiling bemused at his children.

Mia rubbed her forehead at that. She had always wondered but never asked about how her dad and her moms came to be. This was not entirely the answer she had expected. And to think of her ma having a crush on aunt Laurel? That felt odd too, but then... the timeline was different.

Here, this world's Laurel had ended up married to uncle Tommy, before she died. Then Laurel from the alternate reality had come here, had fallen in love with aunt Dinah and married her. It was ironic, that Mia and William never had gotten to meet their aunt Laurel from this world, to the point that Mia genuinely couldn't imagine her aunt Laurel _any_ other way than she was – and she knew, from stories, just how different the two Laurel were.

Sighing, Mia leaned back, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling of Queen Manor's living room.

Her family was complicated – made more complicated by the two alternate timelines, the two different kinds of family that she remembered. But even just here, in the life she led now, it was different than anyone else's family, that much was for sure.

There was her dad, the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen. Her father and her brother's father, only that Oliver hadn't known about William for many years thanks to grandma Moira's meddling. And after being united with his son, William's biological mother died and he moved to Star City to live with Oliver and his stepmother Felicity – Mia's biological mother.

Then there were Mia's aunts and uncles. Thea Queen, Oliver's half-sister, Tommy Merlyn, Thea's half-brother on the other side who was also Oliver's oldest friend so the three had kind of simply become siblings either way, all the way. Through her marriage with Tommy, Laurel from this world had been Mia's aunt – but the two never actually got to meet.

No, Laurel from the other Earth, she had become Mia's aunt in a different way. Because when rebuilding the universe, Oliver had saved the life of Quentin Lance and... Quentin had rekindled his relationship with Donna Smoak, they got married a few years later. Now Quentin Lance was Mia's grandfather and due to that, the Lance sisters were Mia's aunts. And, through marriage, aunt Dinah.

There was one more, her uncle John who wasn't related by blood or marriage, but he was her godfather. Sadly, he wasn't around a lot, what with him being a Green Lantern – that was a lot of responsibility and most of it off-world. But Mia couldn't be prouder of him.

"If you have _any_ questions, you can just ask", assured Oliver once more. "We know it's a lot, to remember two timelines. I know... your lives have been very different this time around. And... I'm sorry, if anything I changed changed your lives in a way you're not happy with..."

"Don't be stupid, dad", huffed Mia, getting up to walk over and hug him. "I got to... to meet you. I got the childhood I always wanted, one where I don't have to train to fight for my life. I got to grow up with Will, got to meet my grandmas. And you _still_ gave me ma."

She looked over Oliver's shoulder at Nyssa. Within moments did both her mothers join the hug and, lastly, William too. Mia closed her eyes tightly as she clung onto her family.

"We're expecting guests for dinner. Now that you remember again", noted Felicity softly.

/break\

Felicity smiled gently as she watched her family over dinner. Dinah and Laurel were laughing as they talked to Mia about the Canaries – a force that had not been necessary in this timeline. Nyssa was forcing a smile as she tried to follow whatever Donna was telling her. Felicity felt herself blush embarrassed; her mother _never_ failed to fluster her and embarrass her around her wife and husband. Oliver was talking to William about college. College. Their boy was in college.

This was all she ever wished for; her family, to be happy. She had lost Oliver once, when he had left her and Mia to go fight in the Crisis. She lost him again when he had died during the Crisis – but John and Mia were too stubborn to let Oliver die. They brought him back, _back to her_. After he literally rebuilt the entire universe, which was a feat Felicity still couldn't grasp.

"My love, you seem distracted?", asked Nyssa gently, resting her hand on Felicity's.

"Yes. A bit. Talking to the kids about everything made me... nostalgic", admitted Felicity.

She leaned over to kiss Nyssa softly, before Oliver on her other side made a little noise. Her smile turned more mischievous as she turned to also kiss Oliver. When their kiss parted, Felicity's eyes found her mother. Donna looked radiant, _happy_. She kept leaning into her husband, laughing with Quentin, stealing little kisses every now and again. Felicity remembered the original timeline and how Donna and Quentin had fallen apart just before Quentin had died. That here, where he got to live, they got a second chance, a chance to rekindle. Seeing her this happy, this _grounded_ , but also seeing Quentin so utterly in love. It still felt odd to think of him as her stepfather, but the Lance-Smoak family had come together well in the past two decades, especially through Mia – everyone in the family adored her, Donna and Quentin were proud grandparents.

"So, how are things in Gotham?", asked Oliver after a moment of silence.

Dinah and Laurel had years ago moved from Star City to Gotham City and, while their Canaries weren't needed in Star City, they had formed a new group in Gotham. The Birds of Prey. Laurel looked pleased with herself as she leaned back in her seat, one arm around her wife's shoulders.

"It's going well. _Someone_ has to protect Gotham since Kate left", shrugged Laurel.

"Left is such a strong word for 'is happily married to Supergirl and living in National City'", countered William with an amused look on his face. "Besides, hadn't Kate only come to be Batwoman because of her sister anyway? Without Alice, her mission had ended."

Which was technically true, mused Nyssa. Her mission had ended and she got to retire. It was peculiar how Nyssa had come to consider Kate family too – despite it being a very broadened term there, considering that the family they shared was Damian, son of Nyssa's sister and Kate's cousin.

"I'm just glad we don't need vigilantes in Star City anymore", muttered Quentin.

"Of course you are, Mister Mayor", teased Donna pleased and pecked his cheek.

Quentin flushed a bit, partially of pride. Laurel made a huffing sound at that, because she still found the PDA between her alternate dad and her stepmother weird. Though she was quickly distracted by Dinah, who leaned in to kiss her cheek. Their family was a strange one, a complicated one, a big one, but quite honestly none of them would want it any other way.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> "family" HAD to go to the very complex family of Mia Smoak! Ever since Nyssa and Felicity raised Mia together, I've been real hard-headcanoning Nyssa/Felictity - because come on, Felicity deserves better than to spend like 20 years mourning and being all alone. And the retcon that Quentin lived just REALLY makes me like to imagine that him and Donna would have gotten back together, which ALSO would give me aunt!Laurel - and come on, that "Green Arrow and the Canaries" backdoor pilot already made it look like Laurel/Dinah raising Mia together now ;D


End file.
